The Slight Benefit of Essay Writing
by anaime7
Summary: -And the Consequence! Oneshot! Summary: Ran gets a little naughty with the essay of "The Arts of Japanese Dance." Or some crap like that...A little OOC, but it doesn't really affect that much, so I'm not to worried about it! ShinichixRan.


_Oh well, I was bored… It IS vacation, after all. _

_Enjoy…! _

_Disclaimer: Don't own, Detective Conan, I shed my tears. _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**The slight benefit of essay-writing**

_Written by: Oniki-chan _

It was early one bright, sunny morning when Shinichi woke up and felt extremely out of his league. For one, it was a Sunday and he had woken up quite early without the help of his alarm clock. Usually it was the latter's causing that had him out of his sweet dreams. For two, something was just not _right, _and he had no idea of finding out what. It was a sunny day, and Ran was completely safe, giving the situation that she found out about Conan three weeks and two days before thank you very much, Habuka-kun (who he recently met in a very energetic Kid heist), as he was transforming into his former under the watchful eyes of friends, family, and evil villains (therefore given hint, EVIL, as in the cocktail-codenaming organization he had recently toppled over). Shrugging the awkward feelings off his shoulders, he dressed in clothing that may be seen out in public and got on his newly brought laptop, a persisting item that he needed to purchase, given his endless essays that played a huge part in order for him to graduate successfully with his girlfriend. On normal days (this was _normal_, he reminded himself), if graduation was not a month away, he would be blissfully spending his time with Ran, kissing and cuddling until ojiisan pointed a gun at his head. Ouch, he stilled had that everlasting mark which the scenario did happen, and it was only Ran's threats that kept ojiisan out of his hair.

Sighing, Shinichi started to type his essay.

_Traditionally, Japanese men were believed to finding a dancer's neck pleasingly arousing. The dancer would have…_

Inwardly, as Shinichi typed his essay "The Art of Japanese Dance" (he was on the part where the dancers, namely, hookers, seduced the men with their smooth necks), he wondered what was so special about the backs of women. Sure it kept them up and walking, but how do men from years back find it arousing? He'll ask Heiji later, no doubt, maybe the other detective might understand.

_Dancers wore a special type of kimono, with wide splits at the back. According to manners, normal Japanese women cannot keep their collars lowered at the backs…_

Again, Shinichi wondered why the hell their Japanese teacher gave them these kinds of criteria for the essay, but his mind did do a little dance as he imagined the collar-split wide kimono on a certain young woman. He quickly dismissed the thought from his mind when he imagined countless blows to the head if Ran were ever to open up his mind and devour his thoughts. Not that daily reminders were helping of course, he only hope was that Ran would ditch the mini skirts whenever she was about to attack someone.

Yearning a bit more, Shinichi returned to writing. More description of music, dance types, blah blah blah, before (finally!) concluding his essay on how Japanese men responded to the dance.

_Japanese men were entitled to nodding after a performance. The dancers would leave the stage before making a twist, showing the back of their necks, as it were the main part as why they were invited to dance…_

Just when Shinichi was about to type his last concluding sentence in order to finish another disturbing essay on the Japanese War Art, a demanding ring resounded around his vast, empty abode.

Shinichi groaned, he hoped against hope that it would not be one of his fangirls, although he had made his address private, there were still one or two astray females that stammered on his doorsteps once in a while.

He was just about to get out of his chair and face another confrontation of undying love when he heard the door _click. _

Shinichi panicked, hiding from the Black Organization and solving countless murders had proved that when a locked door was simply going to open, nothing was good. Somehow the fact slipped from his head, that yes, his best friend now girlfriend had a key to his house. He was just looking for a soccer ball to no avail when the study room's door opened. A mane of shiny brown hair poked through the door. 

Shinichi relaxed instantly, no crazy murderer to get him! It only proved to be true as the feminine figure of his childhood friend walked over to him. 

"Heya!"

Ran was in an unbelievably good mood, judging from her voice, however, Shinichi seriously doubted anyone would be in an innocent and happy mood when they had finished describing make up to put on one's neck.

"Hey to you too." He grumbled.

"What's up? You sound glum!" Ran's mood could only prove better as she unwrapped a hard candy that sat on Shinichi's work table. A second before the candy popped into her mouth, she said cheerfully, "Thanks!"

"You're acting like Kaito today."

"Really?" Ran could only grin happily as her eyes met his, "watcha doing?"

Shinichi mentioned his head to the computer and Ran's eyes followed the motion. Reading the last paragraph with a sly smile, she chattered on happily, "Oh yeah! That essay! I finished it a week ago Shinichi, I gotta say, you should really catch up!"

"Don't brag, I had to finish at least 15 essays last week!"

"Oh yeah?" Her smile seemed to widen.

"Yeah!" He retorted back.

"Whatever, Shinichi, being the great genius as you are, 15 essays shouldn't be a problem."

Shifting to make himself comfortable since Ran just decided out of the blue she should make herself a nest in his lap, Shinichi grunted.

"Ran.." Shinichi started as a proposition made itself known in his head. The essay didn't help, not at all.

"Yeah?" She continued to suck on the candy in her mouth. 

"What flavour is it?"

"Wha---HMPH"

Shinichi captured her mouth in a sweet sweet kiss and managed without difficulty to find out the flavour of the hard candy. Blueberry, mmm. Like always during the make out sessions, Ran took her arms to entangle them in his hair. His rational thoughts went byebye just as soon as Ran started to stroke his scalp. Now willing his own arms to move, he wrapped them around her waist currently going up.

He made a sound of glee as he noticed Ran had chosen that day to wear an extremely low scoop neck shirt. His hand explored the smooth skin, the facts were right. It was arousing. Shinichi needn't call Heiji on his mobile and ask him about another mystery. He chuckled silently as Ran made a sound of protest.

Air was the only reason why they broke apart.

Ran hit him on the head. Shinichi only smirked.

"No touchie!"

"You brought this on yourself, Ran. If I may say so, on purpose. Hikura-sensei gave this essay out on Friday, you couldn't have finished it last week. And seeing how you made those little annoying popping sounds with that candy of yours, and wearing a scoop neck on a Sunday, when it's freezing cold outside, I can safely conclude you wanted me to give you a little _attention."_

"Nothing gets past you! It's not fair!"

"Well, since you're not denying it, I guess I'm allowed to touching today."

"Jerk!"

Shinichi made no comment as he dived in to capture Ran's mouth again, to find the hard candy dissolving into nothing. 

Shinichi also silently found himself jumping up and down inside his skull a minute later, that not only was he allowed to touching today, but he was also allowed to do whatever he wanted to Ran's neck.

'_Essays,' _he laughed inaudibly,_ 'are not so bad after all!' _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ah, just so you get a vague picture of what happened after, here's my first Omake! _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Omake: And the consequence…**

On Monday morning, when the students of Tentai High School returned to class after a refreshing weekend, one would find an extremely red Mouri Ran.

With a scarf around her neck.

Surrounded by curious onlookers. 

"Ah," The voice of Sonoko rang out, "So Kudou-kun made his move, eh? About time!"

Shinichi blushed but had the decency to reply, "Shut up, Sonoko!"

* * *

_XD I'm so proud of myself right now! And this is what happens when I get bored! Oh ya, the information about the neck and dancing and all, it's all facts, I just thought it interesting and made a fic of it. _

_Shinichi is not too happy that I made him to go school on Monday, oh well, I have the power, after all! _

_Ja! _

_Oniki-chan_


End file.
